


Good Night

by Staalone



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Karkat misses Dave, Lazy - Freeform, M/M, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staalone/pseuds/Staalone
Summary: After a tiring day of work, Dave comes home to a sleeping Karkat on their bed.





	Good Night

Dave blinked heavily, feeling the tiredness taking control of his body as he unlocked the door to his and karkats house. Ever since Dave's webcomic, Sweet Bro And Hella Jeff skyrocketed in popularity a few years ago he had barely have time for leisure, seemingly always busy with other projects, interviews and social events, most of which he always dragged Karkat to, the nubby troll begrudgingly agreeing to. Dave couldn't complain though, as the money was now more than enough for him to accomplish one of his many life goals: to take care of Karkat and form a family with the troll. He was happy and satisfied with the fact that he didn't need to ask Karkat to find a job, which allowed for the troll to seek his own life goal of becoming a famous novelist, direct from the office at their newly bought house. 

Slumping into the spacious main hall Dave took a deep breath, heading for the living room, exclaiming a "Darling, I'm home!" and getting surprised when he didn't receive any answer.

"Karkat?" He exclaimed again before realizing the room was empty. He headed for the kitchen, also empty with new plates on the sink. Dave then went upstairs, heading for their shared office. Inside, it was a cozy room, soft oak flooring armonizing well with the mapple leaves patterned wallpaper. One side of the office housed Daves work things, A big desk, with one side having a pc, complete with gaming and editing rig, monitor, mouse and keyboard and digitalizing board, while the other housed diverse art supplies and papers, paints, palletes, brochures and more. 

On the other side of the room rested Karkat's equipment; An old typewriter, tons of sheets of blank papers, notebooks both empty and full, and a notebook stand, missing said notebook which Karkat had probably taken to bed. On the ground rested a mesh trashcan filed to the brim with other discarted papers surrounding it- still no sign.of Karkat. 

Dave continued down the hall again, going straight to their bedroom. Slowly, he opened the door, making sure to ne very silent as a thin streak of light from.the corridor illuminated the room enough for dave to be able to see that Karkat was indeed there, sleeping soundly on his sweater. Watching more closely, Dave could see that Karkat was sleeping in a curled position, making the small troll look even smaller. He was releasing soft snores from time to time and drooling a little, a sign that he was relaxed. On his hands, Karkat clutched against his chest a shirt that was definitely too big on him. 

 

Dave finds karkat asleep on their bed, waist-down covered in blanket and a curled up in a ball, holding one of daves shirts against his chest, drooling and snoring softly. The Strider found impossible to suppress the goofy smile that appeared on his face. Slipping inside, he dropped his messenger bag to the ground and tip-toed his way to the least occupied side of the bed, setting his shades on the nightstand by the side of the bed and kicking his sneakers off he then carefully lifted the blanket a little, slipping inside it. He didn't realize how tired he really was until he felt the softness of the bed enveloping him. He turned to the side, admiring Karkat's peaceful face when the troll suddenly shifted, opening his eyes lazily. Dave flashed him a smile, one he only used with Karkat, a lovestruck, genuine smile.

"Hey kitty" he whispered softly "Did'ya miss me?" Karkat nodded, coercing his lover to get closer, which Dave complied with, enveloping the smaller body on his arms, feeling the uniqueness of Karkat's skin against his own.

Karkat soon made himself comfortable, snuggling againt Dave's chest, feeling his scent and feeling protected, knowing that no matter what happened Dave would take care of him. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep again, smiling.

Dave heard Karkat snoring again, and he knew the troll had fallen back asleep. Smiling, he kissed Karkat on the head, between his horms, feeling the trolls hair tickle his face. He closed his eyes.

"Good night, Karkat"


End file.
